1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for mounting a bus bar which is required for fuse connection in an electric junction box, more specifically, a hole-and-projection assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 8A and 8B show a typical conventional assembly for mounting a bus bar on an electric junction box. The shown assembly is specifically disclosed in Japanese Publication of Patent Application No. 2006-50827 (Refer to FIGS. 1 to 3).
The conventional assembly shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B is directed to a wiring board 51 of a bus bar 53 which is to be received in an electric junction box. In this wiring board 51, there are provided a projection 54 and a cross wall (also referred as a “barrier”) 55, both of which are formed in an insulating polymeric substrate 52 of the wiring board 51. The bus bar 53 has a small-sized hole 56 disposed therein and configured to engage the projection 54. A widened portion 55a is formed in the area of the cross wall 55 with being spaced apart from the projection 54. The lateral end portion of the bus bar 53 which is received within the cross wall 55 is made to abut the widened portion 55a. The projection 54 passing through the hole 56 is heated and melted in its tip portion 54a so that the bus bar 53 can be prevented from any float inside a space between the projection 54 and the widened portion 55a. The bus bar 53 is obtained by the process of using a punch press to push a punch through a metallic plate and into a die having a desired shape.
As stated above, the conventional assembly is only directed to the wiring board 51 for the bus bar. However, in a case where the bus bar is intended to be directly mounted on the insulating polymeric body for the electric junction box, a burr that is generally created during the formation of the pilot hole for the bus bar often damages an electrical conduit wire(s) arranged in the electric junction box. Another problem occurs when a relatively long bus bar is employed. In this case, there is possible displacement between each terminal of the bus bar and each terminal-accommodating portion of the body (i.e. the electric junction box).
To overcome the afore-mentioned problems, there is provided a novel assembly for properly or accurately mounting a terminal portion disposed in a bus bar to a terminal-accommodating portion disposed in a body for an electric junction box, without doing any harm to an electrical conduit(s) which may be disposed within the electric junction box.